Make You Feel My Love
by philia110
Summary: Who am I? I am Tobias. I am a coward who doesn't brave enough to express his feelings for the girl who lived across the road. I can only hide behind a bunch of flowers that I sent to her, and hope that someday she will be aware of my existence.
1. Chapter 1

Make You Feel My Love

Modern day – AU

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Veronica Roth. Four belong to Tris and Tris belong to four. They belong to each other

-o-

Who am I?

I am Tobias.

I am a coward who doesn't brave enough to express his feelings for the girl who lived across the road. I can only hide behind a bunch of flowers that I sent to her, and hope that someday she will be aware of my existence.

-o-

I put a basket filled with lilies on the surface of the glass display case. Then switch to the front of the store, pick up flowers were arranged there and replace the old flowers with fresh flowers.

It's been 1 year I take care of this flower shop with my mom after my parent divorce. I help her take care of this flower shop before leaving for college or when I'm free. Now I'm getting excited to help her. It's because there is another reason that makes the work more enjoyable. I'll tell you later.

By working in this store, my mom taught me about the meaning of a flower. From the past until now, flowers are considered as an intermediary to express a feeling. it also can be used to symbolize a love. Sometimes we just give someone a flower, the message was conveyed.

As I turn my gaze to the window glass, I see a girl come out from behind the wooden door of her house across the street. I freeze. I just stand still. Weird indeed - how she could make me like this when she is not near me?

I watch her movement. With a gray sweater and ripped jeans, she steps out of her house. Both legs clad in black boots that look very pretty to wear. Her steps stop. She crouched down to take something.

I'm the one who put it there.

Her brow knit when she sees a bunch of white lilies in her grasp. Her head keeps moving to and fro as if trying to seek out who the mysterious sender.

 _Look here..._

A few moments later, I see she shrug and then go with a bunch of flowers in her arms. I sigh unconsciously had me hold it.

Sometimes I hate time. Time united us but time also divided us. At the moment, I want to meet her, but rarely time on my side. Every time I want to say hello when we passed, it's seem not come out of this lip. All the words that have been arranged as if disappear. I'm not blaming and time. Actually, I blame myself for cowardly and remain to like her even though she didn't even know me.

I always expect the good times to come.

I remember the first time I saw her. About 2 weeks ago. My friend, Zeke, and I I were playing basketball in my front yard, more precisely next to my mother flower shop. I observed people who were busy unloading from a truck parked alongside a road.

That's when I saw her.

A girl who walked with small steps look so graceful, her loose blond hair looks so pretty. I couldn't stop staring at her. Perhaps because she felt a pair of eyes staring at her, she finally turned and looked at me. She smiled.

Her name is Tris.

I overheard his friends called her from outside her home. After a week she lived here, my eyes still couldn't stop looking at her every time she appeared from her home. She always looks amazing.

She is the only one that made me linger keep the flower shop since morning. Yes, every morning I could only focus look across the street, a little forgotten about my work to arrange flower. But not that simple, I only dare to look at her behind the glass and covered some of the petals.

"Excuse me ... excuse me .. hello?"

My first customer voice interrupted my thoughts. I sigh and turn around to serve her.

 _Oh mom, where are you now?_ _I have to see her._

-o-

I was alone in the shop but luckily Zeke come. Initially, he just wanted to ask me to go with other friends. Because mom was out of town, I told him to accompany me. And now, he just sat at the cashier counter while playing games online.

"Hey Four, how long I have to wait? Why do not you just close this store, so we can go the gym."

"Just wait more half an hour!"

Today my flower shop is not too crowded just a few regular customers who buy their favorite flowers and occasional people passing and stopped to buy some flowers. Enough to make us bored. Suddenly there is someone who I thought wouldn't visit this flower shop.

"Wh .. What are you doing here?"

"Buy flowers. Of course," She giggles. _Oh god, I'm stupid. Why my mouth and my brain don't work synchronously. It feels like wanted to hide my face in a basket of flowers._

"Oh y-yeah right," I gulp. Trying to relieve my nervousness and normalize my heart "So, what flowers do you want?"

She taps her forefinger to her chin, trying to think what she was looking for flowers. _cute!_ "I don't know. My friend is sick, so I want to visit her. Any recommend?" I nod. My hands move through a bunch of flowers on my left. I take a bunch of yellow daisies, arranged them and add a few sprigs of baby breaths flowers to make it look more beautiful. But, I still try not to steal a glance at her.

"Finish," I hand her the flowers. Inadvertently her finger brush with my fingers. _Oh my God. Please, don't be such a girl._

"How much it costs?"

"Ah, you don't have to pay. It's special for you, Tris." She gave me a strange look and I realize what I said. I mention her name. "You know my name?" She asks curiously.

 _Stupid! Again! so stupid. Why did my brain and mouth wasn't working synchronously?_

"From the embroider names on your sweater." She smiles. But I'm sure that she doesn't trust me enough.

She blinks and then a smile curved her lips, "well, then, thank you ..."

I feel a signal, so I directly answer "Four. I'm Four,"

She nods in understanding and smiles. "I have to go. Nice to meet you, Four. Thank you for the flowers."

Tris waves her hand. I just freeze in place, my gaze continues to follow her. She makes me lose my sanity.

"I thought there was someone wanted to buy a flower, but why now she doesn't exist?" ask Zeke confused.

"I've served her. Now she's gone."

"Why she didn't go to the cashier?"

"I gave her flowers for free," I reply flatly. Zeke gives me a strange look. I can't guess.

"What?"

"Did I hear that a Bryan giving flowers to a girl? Wow. You had a crush on her! Finally, my buddy already grows up"

"N, no, I don't have a crush on her," _yes, 100% I have a crush on her._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry, haven't update in a long time. I kind of busy with my college.**

 **so, here you go ! enjoy :)**

.

.

"Tobias," pat someone on my shoulder brought me back to reality. I turned around, "Mom?" Mom smiled," Daydreaming?" she asked.

I chose silence and refocused to the glass windows. I do not even know what I'm doing here earlier.

"Waiting for her to come out of her house?" My head reflexively looked at Mom. My cheeks heated up, while my mom just smiled. "W-what?"

My mom chuckled, "ah-I expected. My son is in love." She shook her head and sighed dramatically," Basic young man."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Zeke entered with a stupid grin as usual. "Hi, Evelyn"

"Zeke, thank God you came. Tobias was in love with the girl who lived across the street. I hope you'll help, I think he needs help especially my son has long been single. "Zeke laughed off

"I'm not in love, and I do not need your help."

"You think your mom did not know about love? I often catch you staring across the street and when the girl appeared, I saw a smile on your face. "

"Come on, what girl is the same as the girl you give flowers yesterday." my gaze immediately switched to Zeke. His mouth is uncontrolled.

"Tobias gave flowers to a girl? Zeke, you must tell me! "

"So, yesterday ..." haven't had time to continue his story, I immediately interrupted.

"Hey mom, hurry up to go to your friend's party. I'm sure she's been waiting for her flowers." As there is the alarm that goes off in her head, Mom immediately overwhelmed.

"Oh my God, I almost forgot!" She started running helter-skelter looking for her clutch, and nearly knocking several baskets of flowers around it. I kindly let her. I bet she would not remember any glass door in front of her.

"I'll go first, okay, Tobias! Take care of my shop and you, Zeke, don't ruin my shop."

"Okay, Mom! Have fun!" I watched Mom's back is getting away from the view.

"So, it is true she is the same person with that girl? and you like her?"

"Maybe,"

"Oh dude, finally you're grown up."

"Stop being such a girl"

It was night, and I could feel the wind that blows gnaw bones. Just as I would close the door, a figure whose had been monopolizing my mind looked across the street. Make me feel something. And just as before, I couldn't look away. I stop, I did not ignore the cold night breeze rippled the surface of the skin. She looked tired, seen from the way she walked like dragged and face rather pale. When she was going up the stairs of her house, she paused. Just like this morning, a bouquet of sweet already lying there. Her eyelids were closed, while she brought the tip of her nose toward the sunflower bunch, enjoying the fragrant aroma that wafted from there. Tris opened her eyes, and a second later her lips carve beautiful lines observe a card and bouquet of flowers in her hands. Being the opposite of it, I couldn't restrain a smile of satisfaction that propagates to the surface, glad of the fact that she loved my gift. She walked slowly up the stairs left and paused to unlock the door with one hand did not grasp a bouquet of flowers. When she turned to shut the doors of the house, her eyes inadvertently led me. She grinned and then waved at me with her free hand. Murmured as 'good night' or 'thank you' or..

I had no idea,

I didn't know. I was too busy putting back my logic that ruined by her...

 **sorry for short chapter. i'm gonna update soon**


End file.
